We Are One
by Killa'Stangchic876
Summary: Not good at summaries & this is only my second story. Bonnie Bennett has given up her life for the protection of Elena & she's done with it...It's time she lives her life. Stefan has had his share of heartbreaking moments & he seeks Bonnie for his own personal comfort, but what they don't know is that they might be destined to be with each other. Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie Bennett was done. With everything, she was supposed to protect Elena *scoffs* well that didn't work. Elena's a fucking unstable idiot of a vampire, sired to Damon at that. Jeremy is now a vampire hunter…that's just great & Shane…is a shady fucker. Klaus is being well…Klaus. Stefan has been AWOL ever since he found out that Elena is Damon's puppet.

Bonnie Bennett is lying on her bed reading her grimoires trying to understand that levitation spell. She looks at her desk in the corner of her room and mumbles a Latin incarnation but the desk barely lifts off the ground. Letting out a long breath, she stands and walks around her room. She's stressed, because for two weeks she has been doing this. "Shit, why won't you lift off the floor!?" She closes her eyes, sighs and massages her temples in aggravation. Her eyes open and everything in the room is floating.

She decides to leave her home and go to The Grill. She walks thru the door and scans the room for familiar faces...good they're not here. She walks to the bar, she knows she's not old enough to drink, but really who gives a shit. One spell can change that…Hell what's the point in being a witch if you can't focus on yourself sometimes. She orders a screwdriver and then as if on cue the rest of 'The Scooby-doo Gang' walk thru the door and slip into a booth not far from her.

Strangely they eye her like she's responsible for what has happened, she finishes her drink, and walks right pass them as if they don't exist "Bonnie." A raspy voice calls out, only Elena would say something to her. Bonnie hesitates for a second but she keeps walking and she walks right into a cold hard chest "Ugh, watch were you're going…" she mutters and her eyes lock with a pair of grey eyes with specs of green.

Those eyes belong to Stefan Salvatore, a saint, the person who would die…again…for the people he loved. "Hello Bonnie" Those words snap bonnie out of her trance. She stares at him with a very little smirk playing on her lips & mumbles something that sounds like "Elena's fucking your brother you, stupid son of a bitch." His eyes turn cold with resentment of the words she just said.

_Is he really that naïve to Damon & Elena's relationship?_ Bonnie's thought process was broken, as Stefan made his way to the booth that contained 'The Brady Bunch', grabbed the collar of Damon's leather jacket & pinned him up against the wall, all in the blink of an eye. His eyes are filled with loathing, revenge and bloodlust…the eyes of the infamous 'Ripper'.

"I should kill you, but what good would that do, I would have to compel all these people to forget & possibly deal with a whiney ass annoying Elena. So, you can have the 'trophy' cause I don't want to deal with that bitches problems anymore. She's all yours…brother." As he turns to walk away a hand catches his arm "Stefan…" His eyes meet Elena's & she smiles, but he just merely looks at her and says "You're not my problem anymore, I'm done dealing with you, I want nothing to do with you. It's all Damon now, Elena." Stefan turn around & walks away with his head held high like a teenaged boy who just discovered his first boner.

Everyone is shocked Damon included, his brother just gave up Elena willingly, _well Damon you got what you wanted_, He thought to himself. Bonnie, honestly didn't think that either Salvatore would give up the fight for Elena's heart, but apparently Stefan had enough of the games. _Well good for him._ Bonnie thought as she decided to leave. I loud grunt left her lips as she collided with the grey-eyed Salvatore when walking out the doors of The Grill. No words were said they just looked at each other, Stefan smirked and winked at Bonnie as to say to her 'I know something you don't know'. She just looked back at him with a look of displeasure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonnies P.O.V**

My senior year in high school, awesome right? Well, for me it's just absolutely horrible. Dealing with other people's problems as well as my own and balancing schoolwork. I'm just drained psychically and mentally…Well, It looks like Damon has talked Elena out of class today- "Ms. Bennett." The teachers screechy voice breaks her thoughts. "Do you mind sharing with the class, what is so captivating outside that it requires your full attention?"

_Couldn't you just leave me alone, you old scrawny menopausal bitch._ Surely I could have said that but I rather not "Nothing…" I raise my eyes to look at her " I suggest you pay close attention Ms. Bennett because your mid-term is three weeks from now…." The bell rings cutting her sentence short. _Like these people are actually going to study over the Christmas Break._

The hallway is crowded with a bunch of screaming teenagers "Christmas Break Bitch!" someone hollers as they push pass me and shove me into none other than Stefan. "Bonnie, Hey…it's nice seeing you here." I look up at Stefan with his obsidian black ray-bans covering his eyes like a mask. "It's school, you insensitive cocksucker. Where the hell do you expect me to fucking be?"

A smirk forms on his lips and he cocks his head to the side. I turn and walk my way to my silver Toyota Prius "Such vulgar words for such a nice little witch." he's following me, I sigh and turn around to face him "Why are you so intent on messing with me, over the last 2 months everyone else has been avoiding me like I have a disease, but you ugh…"

Stefan licks his lips and a sinister smile is plastered on his face. "Maybe I like your company, Bennett." I turn up my nose at the statement, "Well, I don't need any company, Stefan." I say as I open the door to my car, his arm stops me from doing so, I feel his breath on my ear as he makes a remark only "The Ripper" would say "I think about things that I could do to you, touch you, lick you…fuck you senseless and you would love every minute of it, I guarantee it." I felt his wet tongue brush my ear.

My mind couldn't register what just happened between me and Stefan, but I could surely say that I was kind of turned on. _Wait Bonnie this is Stefan you're talking about remember Elena's ex, It's not right. _The angelic voice in my mind says. _But why in the hell should I care Stefan doesn't want anything to do with Elena anyway. _The contradicting voice says. "This can't be happening…" I'm talking to myself. _When I get home I'm taking a long bath._

* * *

**I know it's short but if you actually like this story thank you. I will update i****t soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I know the update took forever. My internet was being a "female dog" so yea. I hope yall like the chapter.  
**

**I Don't own Vampire Diaries.  
**

* * *

**Stefan's P.O.V**

*Later that night at the Salvatore Mansion*

The scent of vanilla is still stuck in my nose from earlier today, it's Bonnie's scent, it just makes me hungry for some fresh, warm blood from the vein. Lucky, I have my own five personal walking blood banks in my home right now, compelled to do as I say. "So, you live in this big house all by yourself?" one of the girls ask, her back facing me "No, I live with my brother."

She turns to me, her friend next to her giggles like a two year old and I notice the girl's eyes are green just like Bonnie's. She walks to me and puts her arms around my neck and whispers in my ear "I here to please you, your wish is my command." I take in her scent she smells nothing like Bonnie, she smells like apples and cinnamon. I hear the blood rushing through her body. I feel my fangs penetrate thru my gums…Then everything turns into a blur.

I'm sitting here licking the blood off my hands, feet posted up on the table and looking around the room pleased with my latest artwork. As Damon and Elena walk thru the door, looking horrified at the sight of the five shredded women and blood placed distinctively on the walls, floor, and chairs. Damon charges for me, he's clearly not happy with what I've done with the place.

He grabs me and pins me up against the wall "Payback is a bitch, Stefan." I break his hold on my neck, pushing him farther away from me and tackle him to the ground. He gets up immediately and charges for me again, but this time I catch him in a headlock and snap his neck. Elena looks at me with angry eyes and stands in my way of the door. I push past her and walk out the door while saying "Have Fun cleaning up, lovers." _I wonder what Bonnie's up to_.

In a matter of seconds I'm inside Bonnie's house, there are no lights on so I assume she's sleeping because it's 6:00 in the morning. I walk up the stairs to her room, which is dimly lit because of five candles and Bonnie's sitting in the middle of them with her back to me. She says some sort of spell in Latin, she disappears for about 5 seconds, then she's back and the candles are out and the room is pitch black.

"Isn't it passed your bedtime Bonnie?" my voice echoes through the dark room. The candles flicker and I see Bonnie's face full of anger "What are you doing here, Stefan?" her voice low, but dripping with venom. She makes me smile when she says my name like that.

"I came here with good intentions, since it's Christmas break and your father is on a business trip-" Her cold voice interrupts me "What's the point your trying to make?" she avoids my gaze and looks around the room "You need to let loose, come with me you'll have fun I promise." Her eyes snap in my direction "I'd rather spend my vacation alone, watching TV, and eating Ben & Jerry's Half Baked ice cream than go anywhere with you. "

I draw a long breath and walk closer to her "Say what you want and since you won't come willingly I guess I have to kidnap you for two weeks." Bonnie backs away, her voice low and shaky, "I'm not going anywhere." I smirk at her "I'll pick you up at 12:00." I wink at her and walk out of her house. _This vacation is going to be epic. _

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

_He's not taking me anywhere….I'm not going, he can't make me- _My thoughts rang in my head, a loud noise from outside interrupts me and I look at the clock 12:00. _Fuck._ "Bonnie." Stefan says in a sing song manner as he struts his way into my house. "Come On." he motions for me to come near him. I stand still like a statue. For a second he's gone, but he comes back with my neighbors' 12 year old daughter. He's holding her up with one hand by her neck and she looks as if she has seen a ghost. "If you don'tcome, I will drain this little girl and everyone on your street, it's your call." His gaze is burning a hole in my face and his fangs are millimeters away from her neck. "Okay, fine….I'll go with you!" He face returns to normal and he smiles at me, "Great!" he lets the little girl go and she runs.

He leads the way out the door and I follow to a candy apple red Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Spyder. "Wow, Stefan I didn't know you were the expensive sports car type of person." I say while getting in the car, Stefan glances at me as he pulls out of the driveway "There's lots of things you don't know about me." He has now caught my attention. "Really like what?" He smirks "Let's just say some things are better left unknown." I scoff "Like our destination?" I say as we speed pass the 'Thank you for Visiting Mystic Falls' Sign at 90 mph "Exactly." He says while eyeing me in the corner of his eye.

**Stefan P.O.V**

"Stefan…take the blindfold off!" I chuckle and glance at her and then back to the road "You've been saying that for the last 5 hours, I didn't do it then, I'm not gonna do it now. So, suck it up- Ah damn it!" She sends a painful pang in the back of my head spreads and becomes this full blown headache. "Let me out this car now!" She's been screaming ever since I put that blindfold on her when we left Virginia, I like it better when she was asleep. "You agreed to come, so stop bitchin." I cut the car engine, walk to Bonnie's side of the car and help her out and this starts a series of questions

"Are we here? Is this another bathroom break? Stefan?" I lead the way with her behind me "Watch your step." I sit across from Bonnie and from the frown she has on her face, she's clearly pissed about the situation. "Can you take this damn thing off my eyes, please?"

"Not til we get to our destination, cupcake." I get up and snap her seatbelt in place, she squirms. "Relax, cookie I'm just buckling your seatbelt." Her head moves in my direction "Stop with the nicknames Stefan, I'm not your cupcake or cookie." I lean so close to her our noses touch. I whisper to her, "But I bet you taste just as sweet and sinful as they do."

**Bonnie P.O.V**

After we got in the air Stefan decided to leave me alone, but I'm still blindfolded and now my hands are bonded together….I mean this is really aggravating. _You did agree to go with him, Bonnie._ There's those stupid voices again. _But I had to or he would've killed everyone. Right like he would have actually done it. The Ripper doesn't bluff. Admit it, you wanted him to kidnap you. No I didn't. Yes, you did….you've always liked Stefan. Shut up!…Leave Me Alone. I like him only as a friend, nothing more. Your lying…stop lying to yourself. …Stop! Get out of my head! You Have feelings for him…._"Shut The Fuck Up! Leave…Get Out of my head!"

I tripped over something, hitting the floor hard. I guess this is what happened when you try to get out of the bondage and have fucking voices having a conversation in your head. Keri Hilson's Pretty Girl Rock fills my ears…my phone's ringing. "Oh Elena's calling?...you want me to answer it." Stefan's deep voice coming from behind me. "Never mind I don't want her interfering with our plans." I feel arms wrap around me, lift me and drop me in a chair, Hard. " How could you afford all of this Stefan if you don't mind me asking?" moving my head around trying to sense where he is. "Well, Klaus owes me for all the favors I did for him…" "So, he gave you a bunch of money, writing you off with a check and you spend it on a private jet."

I hear him chuckle, I can picture that arrogant smirk plastered on his fucking face. "No, I'm spending all my money on whatever I feel like and I feel like spending my money on you, Bonnie." I hear footsteps approaching and a voice saying that we have arrived at our destination. Next thing I know, we're moving in what I assume to be a car.

For a couple of minutes all I hear is the faint sound of Three Days Grace's Get Out Alive on the car radio…_How Ironic. What is this a foreshadowing of events?_ "Great, He's gonna fucking kill me." I mutter to myself thru clenched teeth. "I'm not going to kill you, I have no reason to." I turn my head in the direction of his voice. "So, why don't you take me back home & take this damn blindfold off?"

The car suddenly comes to a halt, Stefan turns off the car and I hear his door open and close. My door opens, an arm pulls me out and I hear the sound of waves crashing against the shore. I feel a tug at the cable tie around my wrists and the blindfold being untied.

"So, what were you saying about going back home?" Stefan's voice rings in my ear as I look out at the beach. "Where are we Stefan?" He steps from behind me, looks at me and simply reply's "Maui." I can't help but smile I've always wanted to come to Hawaii. "I see you like your early Christmas present." He looks at me with a pleased expression, a smirk tickling his lips. "Don't expect me to just like you again." I say crossing my arms and then my phone rings.

_We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young You know we're superstars, we are who we are_. I try to answer it, but Stefan grabs it "Ah. It's Caroline." I step towards him reaching for my phone "Give it…I want them to know where I am so I can go home…I don't want to be here!"

Stefan looks at me as if I'm crazy " You're in Maui…and you want to go home to Mystic Falls?" I reach for the phone one more time "I'm not letting you leave, You're gonna stay here with me, Bon Bon." My phone turns into pixie dust in his hand and I give him an aneurism. He charges for me, then we are in a bedroom and my wrists are handcuffed to the bedpost.

"Stefan let me go!" He stares at me like I'm some kind of meal, with a sick, twisted smile on his face. "I told you. You're not leaving, I want company." He walks away, but turns back around before he reaches the door "Just so we're clear Bonnie…" He lets out a sinister chuckle, speeds next to me, his mouth next to my ear and whispers "Your mine now, Cupcake."


	4. Chapter 4

**The update took me awhile i know...I had a serious case of writer's block.  
**

**I Don't own Vampire Diaries. I only own the characters I create. **

* * *

Bonnie POV

My eyes open to an all-white room, and in an instant as if opening my eyes triggered some unwanted emotion. I realize I'm helpless, a tear escapes my eye, not in fear, but in anger. I never perfected my transportation spell! "Stop Trying. You're going to make your cuts worse than they already are." I stop pulling the handcuffs and glance his way "Fuck You." is the only statement I could muster up to fit my mood. His face filled with delight, and the mischievous glint in his eyes tells me he likes seeing me angry.

"You know you can be a real ass sometimes, I guess that's a trait in being a Salvatore." He smiles and gracefully walks into the room. "Bonnie Catalina Bennett…you really need to relax, you don't get out much do you?" He un-cuffs me from the bed and roughly pulls me to my feet. "So, since you don't know how to have any fun Bennett, we're gonna have fun…Ripper style."

He smiles, but it's not the genuine type that I'm used to it's more along the lines of possessiveness. It's creepy the way his eyes sparkle, like he's happy being 'The Ripper'. "Now, we have a long night ahead of us so…go get dressed." I look at him like he just spontaneously grew two heads.

"Barking orders at a witch…you've been hanging around Klaus for too long." I try to push past him but he grabs my arm and I give him an aneurism, he drops to his knees in pain "Ahhh!" A smile graces my face, but it fades as I hear him laughing. He grabs my legs and pulls me near him, hugging me at my knees "I know this witch from New Orleans, she made me another ring…it protects against witch attacks of any kind. So, I feel nothing." His hands feel up and down my bare legs, I squirm to get out of his hold, but he grips my thighs tighter and his intense eyes slowly meet mine.

"You…Stefan I hate you!" My fist connected with his face, and that made him angry…very angry. His eyes are blood red and his fangs are extended, but he smirks at me "You look sexy when you're mad. I like that." His face goes back to its original form. "Let me go. I'm going get dressed, and then you can leave me alone." He lets me go and I walk towards the closet, as I walk in I see a grass skirt and coconut bra.

"What is-" I turn and see Stefan sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at me…it makes my skin crawl. "We're going to a luau, I figured you would dress the part." He shrugs at me, _Just go along with it Bonnie_. Damn that voice always telling me what to do. "Fine. I'll be out in a bit." Sighing I close the door and get ready for this horrible night ahead.

Stefan's POV

"Bonnie. Are you ready yet?" I've been pacing in this room for the past hour, I'm getting really impatient. "Bonnie!" I rip the door off its hinges, She looks at me wide eyed and she smiles "You really could have just knocked…" She walks passed me, grabs her flip-flops off the floor and turns to look at me "C'mon. I'm actually looking forward to this." So instead of strolling along the beach and wasting time sight-seeing, I Just grab Bonnie and we were there before she could protest. So far the luau has gone by smoothly, I didn't have to rip anyone apart…Yet. "Everything is beautiful and this food is amazing!" Bonnie says while eating her food. "Glad you like your vacation, Bon Bon." She rolls her eyes "You're gonna eat that?" She says eyeing my plate "Yes, I mean I don't want to seem weird…I'm supposed to pass for a human. I taste bland, but I'll find some better food later."

I notice Bonnie cringes when I mention "food." She excuses herself from the table because she knows some innocent girl will be a victim and she won't be able to do anything about it. It's best if she stays out my way…unless she would like to volunteer to be my meal for the evening. That I would most gladly oblige. She been in the bathroom for a while now, but I could have sworn I seen her in the corner of my eye... _Fuck it. I'm sitting here worried like I'm some kind of pussy-whipped boyfriend, Stefan what the fuck is wrong with you._

I make my way to this club near the shore of the beach called 'Karma'. I compel the bouncer to let me in, I walk thru the door and instantly the stench of alcohol, body sweat and perfume hit my nose. The music is loud, the bass banging so hard that it could make every girl in the building cum on the spot. Skrillex's remix to Levels is playing as I push thru the sea of tourist. I see Bonnie talking to some douche with shades. I make my way towards them "Bonnie!" she turns around with a look of horror on her face as I make eye contact with the little bitch she was talking to.

I look at Bonnie "We are leaving now!" I grab her arm and pull her forcefully through the crowd of people "Stefan…stop." she whispers as she tries to pull out of my grip. "Hey, let her go!" I glance back and sure enough that little fuck is following us "This doesn't concern you, dipshit." We make our way outside and next thing I know I'm getting stabbed with stake. "This does concern me…Vampire." I drop to my knees in pain and I hear Bonnie scream "Stop, Your fucking killing him! Eric!" Everything starts to fade little by little, but the last thing I here is a gurgling sound and bones cracking.

Bonnie POV

"Stefan…Shit!" I run to his side and pull the stake out of his heart. "Damn it!...Don't Die." _Feed him your blood…Or You can let him die._ Why do these fucking witches bother me? " I'm letting him live, he's not dying…I won't let him." I put my wrist to his mouth and I push my wrist against his teeth and he starts sucking at my wound. "Stefan, stop you've had enough to drink…" he grabs my arm tightly, the pressure is so much that my arm feels like it's about to snap like a twig. With one last loud slurp Stefan lets me go and I look at him like he's lost his mind…this wouldn't be the 1st time.

"Let that be a lesson to you, Bonnie." He psychotic...a fucking lunatic, I hate this he's bipolar. "What is wrong with you? I just saved your life you ungrateful asshole." He grabs me roughly and we move at the speed of light. We are making our way thru the house we're staying in, we pass the all-white room. It happed so fast that I didn't even notice that Stefan had blindfolded and handcuffed me again "Stefan What the-" As I try to speak, his hands grip my waist tightly and his voice low and full of authority. "Shut the fuck up, Bonnie!"

I feel his hands roam my body and I feel his breath on my ear "You disobeyed me Bonnie…I told you. Your mine, only mine no other man can have you. They can't touch or even look at you." I feel a tug at the blindfold and me and Stefan are face to face. "Now I have to show you what happens when you disobey me." He walks away, this gives me enough time to analyze the room, the walls, the bed and curtains it's all blood red. Stefan struts his way back into my view and has something in his hand…a leather whip. A wicked smile is plastered on his face and his eyes full of lust "Welcome, to my red room of pain...Cupcake."

* * *

**So...the chapter is short. I hoped y'all liked it. Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to get the next chapter up within a week or two.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Writer's Block...sucks.  
**

**I Don't own Vampire Diaries. I only own the characters I create.**

* * *

Meanwhile In Mystic Falls

"Damon, I'm worried about Bonnie, she's not answering my calls and she's not home." Elena lays her head on my shoulder "She practically hates us, I don't know why. Is she blaming me for what happened?" "Witchy knew what she was getting into when she agreed to the plan—she knew the consequences." I talk a sip of my scotch "It's not your fault Elena, shit happens." She looks at me with her big doe brown eyes.

"You're not a least bit worried that both Bonnie & Stefan are M.I.A…something could've happened they—" I take her hand in mine gently and look at her "Elena, I could care less about my brother, he's finally gone as for little witchy witch. I'm free of headaches." "So, no Elena I don't care that they are both missing, call me selfish…I don't care."

She looks at me with a 'you can't be serious' face "Stefan's in Ripper Mode and you don't care that hundreds of people could be dead." I pull her close to me and pass my hand through her hair "I really don't understand the whole humanity thing…You're a vampire Elena, act like it—this is about Stefan again isn't it?" The expression on her face says she's hurt and she wraps her arm around my neck "Damon I love you and nothing can change that, not even Stefan."

*Days Later*

Bonnie's POV

A nice hot shower does a sore body right...Nice, I forgot my clothes. I quietly run limp across the bedroom to get to the closet, _Boom! _Face meet floor, floor meet face. My head snaps up looking around the room frantically, Luckily enough Stefan is still in hibernation. I make my way to the closet and I find lingerie and very revealing apparel…courtesy of Stefan. He bought me clothes, simply put he kidnapped me and I didn't have shit to wear.

I finish putting on my underwear and I have to squeeze into these jeans because they're so damn small. As I'm looking for a shirt I feel a gust of wind and a pair of hands snake their way around my waist. "I bet that's the last time you disobey me." His deep voice in my ear and from the way he talks I can tell he's smiling. I grab a shirt and walk out of the closet, he follows me "My body is sore as fuck thanks to your entire week of 'punishment'."

I stop in front of the mirror to admire my outfit and I notice two marks on my neck "You bit me—you dick…I only fed you my blood once and it wasn't an invitation to an all you can eat Bonnie Bennett buffet." He grabs me from behind and kisses the mark on my neck "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He smiles at me through the mirror "So, you ready to go back to old boring Mystic Falls?"

I shake him off and walk away. _If it gets me away from you Ripper Boy—I hope you choke on blood and die…Again. _Stefan stands in the middle of the room and stares at me "You'd like that wouldn't you…." He walks and stands right in front of me, eyes to chest—extremely muscular…chest. _Wow. He's so ripped…the muscle definition of him isn't even…he's just so unbelievably sexy! –oh shit,_ _how long has he been talking..._ "What?...never mind let's just go." "Anything for MY little witch." He grabs the bags, and we leave the house. We are now making our way back to Mystic Falls…Bring on the drama!

Stefan's POV

I park the car in the Bennett's driveway "So...do you need some help unpacking?" Bonnie looks at me with her nose scrunched up. She doesn't say anything she just gets out the car with her bags of new clothes I bought for her. I'm basically hanging out the window asking her repeatedly "B, do you need help?" She turns around and screams "NO!" She has a backpack and four suitcases, two in each hand. As she spins around to walk towards her house, she loses her footing and falls flat on her ass. I get out the car and speed walk to her side.

"Are you ok?" she looks at me in aggravation while getting up "I'm fine…leave!" _Well, someone is in a sour mood._ "Are you on your period!?" She stumbles and drops her baggage as she makes it to the front door of her house. "Stefan!...leave you ass!" The front door swings open and a petite woman, who looks to be around 40 years old looks at Bonnie. "Bonnie what have I told you about using that kind of language!" For a minute Bonnie has mixed look of shame/shock but it transforms into a smile. "Hey, Aunt Elise!"

The lady notices me "Bonnie who's your friend?" I smile at her and introduce myself "I'm Stefan Salvatore ma'am." Bonnie steps in her house and put her bags by the door and proceeds to close it. "Bonnie aren't you gonna invite Stefan in?" Bonnie turns to look at me; her eyes are hard like stone. "Well, Ms. Elise I was just leaving—I'll see you tomorrow Bonnie." _Time to go home. _

I walk into the home of 'Damon and Elena'. I see a bottle of bourbon on the counter—shit what better way to start my homecoming. I pour me a glass. Here comes Damon down the stairs, and trialing behind is dear Elena. "Stefan." Damon's way of acknowledging my existence and Elena makes way toward me, trying to hug me. "Stefan, Your Alive!?" I slip away from her before she can catch me in a hug "Vampire Bitch, Swerve." She looks appalled that I would say something like that—Well normally I wouldn't say something like that. I smirk and Damon walks back into the room.

"I smell judgey on you, brother." Damon's eyebrow rises and Elena looks hurt. "Stefan, why do you smell like Bonnie?" I smirk. "Well, that's for me to know and for you two to find out." I walk to the door but Elena stops me "Stefan—What did you do to Bonnie?" I spin around to face her "Why are you so over-dramatic about everything, by the way Elena it might be time to invest in some Halls cough drops for your scratchy throat."

A smile spreads across my face and as I walk to my car I hear Elena say " What wrong with him, it's not like him to be so straight forward…that's more of Bonnie's area…Damon?" "I don't know, but that smile was creepy it's almost equivalent to Bonnie's." _I might as well hit the grill while I'm out. Going find me something to eat...  
_

* * *

**So...I hope y'all like it...I'm in my brainstorming mode & yes the DRAMA is coming...  
**

**Y'all are my motivators!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the review for the last chapter.**_  
_

**I Don't own Vampire Diaries. I own only the characters I create.  
**

**I love these songs...  
**

**Short Change Hero - The Heavy**

**Just Tonight- The Pretty Reckless**

* * *

_Bonnie's POV_

"So, that Stefan boy…" I turn on my heels and walk up the stairs to my room. "He's no one, just a friend Aunt Elise." I drop my bags on the floor "You're not un-packing?" _What is with this woman? She's been nagging me ever since I walked thru the front door._ "Nope…I don't feel like it." I make my way back down the stairs, walk into the kitchen and I see my dad wearing an apron that says 'World's Greatest Cook'…_Yeah Right_ "Hey baby girl!" "Hey, Daddy…when did you get back?" I walk to him and kiss him on the cheek "A couple of days ago."

I notice a recipe book on the counter and the page marked says 'Seafood Gumbo'. _He always tries to make Seafood Gumbo when our family comes here…_ "So you're cooking…again?" He just smiles and Aunt Elise walks into the room "I'm helping him" she says proudly with a big grin. "In that case, I'm ordering pizza." "I agree with Bonnie." A deep voice with a thick New Orleans accent says from behind me. "Hey Darien."

I feel a heavy arm drape on my shoulder. "How did you know that was me?" I crane my neck upwards to look at him "Cause you have a very distinct voice…and you're the only person in this family that's 6'2". He laughs "You wanna get two large pizzas, cause I'm not eating Aunt E's food. I love her, but her food is just atrocious." "Yeah, I Know"

I reach for the phone on the counter, but someone snatches it from me. "No one is ordering anything. Y'all are eating this food." I look at Darien and he shrugs and motions toward his mom. "Oh my little Bonnie Bunny is all grown up!" _I hate that damn nickname._ "Aunt Joyce!" I get pulled into a tight hug, but it was cut short by Aunt Elise's daughter Michael aka The matchmaker…_she annoys the hell out of me she always tries to hook me up with some guy…_

"Hey Bonnie…who was that hot guy that dropped you here earlier?...I mean he was sexy as fuck-" Her mother's head shot up from the shrimp she was peeling. "Michael Bennett—" I look at Michael, she smiles. "He's a friend…" Her eyebrows rise "Seriously, does he know you're a witch?" Now all eyes are on me. _Thank you Michael._

Stefan's POV

I get out my Black Corvette Stingray dressed in all black feeling like a badass. Normally The Grill would be deserted, but since there's nothing to do in Mystic Falls it's packed with people. I walk through the doors and the speakers are banging Kendrick Lamar's Swimming Pools. I walk to the bar "Can I get you anything." the bartender slurs "A glass of Bourbon would be nice." She walks away and comes back with a whole bottle "Keep the bottle and save a dance for me later." I look at her my eyebrow raised "Sure."

Someone sits next to me and picks up my bottle "Hello mate, long time no see, Stefan." I sip my drink "Klaus." I didn't notice he had blood on his lips until I looked at him. Sipping on his drink, his predator eyes scan the room "Feel free to indulge in you appetite Stefan, they're all compelled." Just like that I have a girl's bleeding neck in front of me…tempting me. I let out a long shaggy breath. _Do it. She means nothing to you. Do It!_ I try restraining myself, but the blood…looks so decadent. My mouth parched and my gaze is transfixed on the bloody neck "Stefan….Are you just going to stare? Or are you going to eat, mate?" Klaus's talking sounds muffled; I lick my dry lips and look into the eyes of the scared, but compelled girl…All I see is red.

Bonnie POV

"Dad that food was actually good." I push my empty plate away. "Well, I don't know whether to be flattered or offended, Bonnie." I grab my plate, get up from the table and walk in to the kitchen "I'd be offended." I hear a bunch of protest saying "Shut up Darien." and "You can't cook that good." Then I see Darien walk, place his plate in the sink and turn to walk away "Hey, you're not gonna help me?" "No, I'm going out there has to be something to do around here."

I walk past him and into the living room "Dad, me and Darien are going out to The Grill for the new year's eve party…" "Ohh can I come?" Darien looks at me with big eyes and shaking his head no. "Sure Michael." All three of us walk outside, I walk to my Prius…Darien and Michael look at each other. "Umm…Bonnie you think we could take Darien's car, not to be a bitch or anything, but you drive a Prius." "Fine. I didn't feel like driving anyway."

Stefan's POV

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1….Happy New Year's…Stefan." Klaus's bloody hand helps me to my feet. "Same to you…Klaus." Short Change Hero by The Heavy is playing loudly. Klaus walks to the bar, grabs another bottle and raise's it "To the bloodlust…may it keep you sane…" He gestures toward the unrecognizable bodies "Cheers" I grab a bottle and raise it too "Cheers." I love this feeling…the freedom, the power. "I better get going, the cops aren't gonna like this." I look around at the bloody mess. "Relax Stefan don't let the guilt eat at you." Klaus looks at me with a smile. "I know this is weird but, Klaus I feel closer to you than my brother." "Well, since we have a brotherly bond…how about we go raise hell!" I smile and Klaus pats my shoulder "Us, Psychotic blood-crazed vampires have to stick together." Together me and Klaus walk out of The Grill full of blood and ready to wake the night.

Bonnie's POV

"Ahhh!" _Michael_! Me and Darien take out running towards The Grill. "Mike what-" The sight of the inside of The Grill was just gruesome and the smell was unpleasant. "Oh. Shit!" Blood and the insides of people was spread all over the room. Michael is crying "Who could have done this?" I embrace her and try to comfort her. "A wolf, vampire, or a sick excuse of a person?" Mike looks at me and I look back at Darien who's frozen in the door way. "It has to be a vampire…I can feel it, vampires were here." Michael looks back at Darien "Stop messing around, D this is serious." "I'm not fucking around Mike, my powers don't lie!" I turn to both of them "Just calm down, Ok." Michael's face has a look of shock "Calm down! People are dead, Bonnie…" "Here Mike….take this."

Darien reaches in his pocket and pulls out something. "What is that?" He hands the object to Mike. "It an herb B, calm your shit." Mike for some odd reason walks back to the car and I look at D "Let's just leave Bon...before some serious shit happens." "We can't just—" I feel pathetic, I could have helped all these people if we would have gotten here earlier. "Don't do that brooding face thing with me we're leaving." "Fine." We walk back to the car.

*3:00 A.M. Bennett household*

Bonnie's POV

"Get Up." I feel my bed shake violently "Dad I'm tired…" I hear a stern voice in my ear "Bonnie. Get. Up." The covers are being pulled off me "Get. Up." I sit up slowly and my eyes open. I see a blurry red figure and my eyes come to focus a face with red eyes and fangs with blood smeared on the face. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Stefan." His face returns to normal "Help Me." His voicesounds distant because my brain is focused on him drenched in the blood of innocent humans. "What?" Stefan walks closer to my bed and leans near me. "Help Me Bonnie…Shit…I can't control it—It won't stop." He grabs my legs and pulls me closer.

My eyes find my grey carpet interesting as the ruby red blood drips from Stefan's hands "What do you want me to do…a spell." His bloody fingers grab my chin and gently lift my face towards his. "No. I—"I'm_ getting fed up with this shit._ "No. you what?" Stefan moves so fast…a little too fast, and I feel teeth pierce my neck "Ow—Umm…" _Is this supposed to hurt? This is straight bullshit…_ Stefan's slurping is actually quite peaceful. His hands are tight around my waist restricting me from moving.

My eyes close and I bit my lip. I keep getting this weird feeling, like a thousand little electric shocks going throughout my body and sparking a certain forbidding region. Stefan stops drinking and looks at me I guess to see if I'm ok. "Did I hurt you?" I laugh "No." He looks at the bite marks he made with his teeth and he scratches the back of his neck. "Do you mind if I stay here for the night?" _Maybe….yes I'd rather you stay._ "No…you can't." A smirk appears on his face. "Fine, whatever you want…I'll leave." I crawl back into my bed and Stefan is still standing at the end of it "Leave!" He nods and turns away, but before he leaves I think I hear him say "I'm coming back later, whether you like it or not."

* * *

**Hope Y'all liked it. ****Thank you for taking time out your day to read this! I absolutely love y'all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the review for the last chapter.**_  
_

**I Don't own Vampire Diaries. I own only the characters I create.**

******Rambling...in 3, 2, 1...They killed Jeremy! I didn't like him that much but he was growing on me and then BAM! He's dead. Elena got her switch turned off. Great. *hint the sarcasm* Bonnie is being brainwashed, thanks to Shane or Silas or whoever the hell is doing that. On the bright side Katherine is back...Hopefully. Well Enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

Stefan's POV

She looks so peaceful when she's asleep. Her long black hair, pink lips, and her soft mocha colored skin. "Bonnie." I whisper in her ear and she shifts in her bed. I lie on her bed facing her, and twirl a piece of her hair in my fingers. I touch her face and her eyes pop open, instantly meeting mine… she falls out of the bed. "Do you ever get tired of bothering people?" She gets up, walks to her dresser and gets her clothes. "Are you always this frantic? It's not like I'm naked…unless you like that type of thing" Ignoring me she scurries to the bathroom, drops her clothes in the process and bends down to pick them up. "Nice Ass." Bonnie shoots me a look and slams the door. A few minutes later she emerges from the bathroom wearing loose sweats and a tank top.

"Bonnie?" A female voice sounds from the other side of her door, which swings open quickly. I move fast enough to make it to the closet. Bonnie is now tying her Reebok's and putting her hair in a ponytail, she looks at the girl who has a terrified look on her face "Hey M. Is something wrong?" "They talked about all those people that died last night on the news…."Bonnie walks, grabs her jacket in the chair "Mike, there is nothing you can do it's too late..." "But-" Bonnie turns to face the girl "Michael. I know you feel horrible, but you can't save everyone." "I know, but I feel like shit…Well anyway were leaving for our flight back to New Orleans and Darien's driving back to New York for school." "Well I might as well go tell everyone bye." Bonnie and Mike disappear from the room. I make myself comfortable on her bed.

Bonnie's POV

"You're going to Tokyo?" I stand by the taxi car with my hands on my hips, while he loads his suitcases in the trunk. "Bonnie…it's only for a couple of weeks…you can handle being alone, for a little while right?" He stops and looks at me waiting for my answer. I fold my arms across my chest and make eye contact "Yes, but why did you wait til everybody else left? They could have brought you there instead of me." "I wasn't thinking clearly…and I knew you wouldn't want to drive me at the airport, so I took the liberty of calling for a taxi instead." I hug him and he kisses my forehead "Whatever, bye dad...bring me something back." "Behave Bonnie." He gets in the taxi and drives off.

It's funny how that when my family leaves a problem always comes walking down the street. "What do you want?" I can't help the edginess in my voice; Elena's twiddling her thumbs and tears of forming in her eyes. "You remember all the fun times we had, you know me, you, and Caroline right?" I roll my eyes and sigh "If you think by crying and bringing up old memories that I'm just gonna go back to helping you and sacrificing everything your wrong...Your so selfish" She's uncontrollably crying and frantically wiping her eyes "You think I'm that Selfish?" _Is she serious right now?_

"I don't think Elena I know, you expect people just to help you all the time. Jeremy died because of some stupid fucking cure...He died! You treat us like we're your disposable army, When Elena says jump, Bonnie is supposed to say how high? It doesn't work like that anymore. No one is your puppet…well with the exception of Damon...you-" Her eyes are filled with anger and she's shaking "Caroline is DEAD!...She killed herself Bonnie, her mother found her body this morning…" I feel tears escape my eyes as they lock with Elena's red puffy eyes.

"She said if Tyler never came back…she would do it, but I never thought…" I brush past Elena, shoving her out my way "Bonnie—" I grit my teeth and spin around "I want you to leave, Elena." "But Bonnie…" Her voice choked with sobs "I want to be alone, so could you just leave." She opens her mouth to say something, but quickly closes. I leave her standing there; walking back towards my house with tear filled vision.

Stefan's POV

Bonnie comes back stomping and, violently pushing the bedroom door out the way. She points toward the window "Out of this house now." I stand up, smirking and she rolls her eyes "Really your just gonna kick me out like that, it's kind of rude." I walk closer to her and forcefully grab her hips "You know you want me to stay…" Instantly I'm up against the wall and it feels like some invisible force is choking me. "Bonnie…I can't. Breath." A nasty little smirk on her lips, she glares at me and her eyes glow with a silver hue "I'm not in the mood for your shit, Stefan." It feels like vervian has just been injected throughout my entire body, I have this terrible headache and my vision is blurry. The pressure on my throat lessens as I fall to the floor. My rings, I notice are in the palm of Bonnie's hand. I rise to my feet and I hear her softly crying. "Caroline…Sh—she's…dead." Bonnie's arms are tightly wrapped around her shaking frame, with crystal clear tears slowly falling down her cheeks. I wipe a stray tear away with my thumb. She looks so small and fragile; you'd never think that beneath the surface is someone so strong and independent.

"Why does everyone around me die? First grams, then Abby, Jeremy and now Caroline…it's always the people I care about, Stefan." Her glossy silver eyes change back to their emerald green as they meet mine; it made me feel her pain, her anger, her sadness. I pull her into a hug and she clings to me tightly, soaking my grey wife beater in tears. "I can't do this Stefan; I can't live like this anymore, after graduation I'm leaving this town..." She lets me go and sits on her bed, hugging her knees. Her crying has ceased to sniffles. "I know it's hard losing the people that have always been there for you, but you have me." She lets out a dry laugh as I sit next to her. "After graduation I'm gonna take you anywhere in the world…I promise." I drape my arm around her.

"By the way Bon, you look very edible right now." She pushes my arm off of her, and walks to her mirror, just standing there looking at herself. "I swear sometimes you can be a gentlemen and an asshole at the same time Stefan…I like your attempt from keeping me from falling into a deep dark depression, aside from your sexual comments." I smirk and slither my way off her bed, to behind her. "Well, I am a little frustrated…if you know what I mean." Bonnie tilts her head back in my direction, evil eying me as my arms block her from moving. "I'm not your sex slave…" I move closer, I hear her draw a sharp breath as my lips touch her ear "Bon…I'll make you my little sex slave." I softly bite her ear and she swings her arm trying to hit me, I grab her and pushing her into the mirror causing it to shatter around us. _Blood. I smell blood._ "Your blood smells good." I feel a tingle in the back of my head._ I guess we're back to the giving Stefan aneurisms stage._ I raise my hand and show her my ring, she attempts to push me back…I didn't budge.

"Are you sure you don't want—" Bonnie lets out a snarling 'No.' and starts clawing at me with her long nails. I was laughing…until she scratched my face. _That shit hurt!_ Bonnie made a loud yelp as I yanked her hair tilting her face upwards to meet mine. _The fear in her eyes makes me smile._ "What are you grinning at you bastard!?" Our noses touch as I move closer, Bonnie is paralyzed with fear. My lips capture hers in a brutally slow kiss, I feel heat rush thru my body when our lips meet. The kiss ends, it felt like I was deprived of oxygen. _I want more…_ "Stef—" Before Bonnie could finish her sentence I throw her on the bed and take my shirt off. Her eyes wide and her mouth open in shock. "What the fu—" "Bonnie, I have one demand for you..." She slowly nods, I hover over her. "If it makes you feel good…scream."

* * *

**I hoped y'all like the update. Thanks for reading :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter.**_  
_

**I Don't own Vampire Diaries. I own only the characters I create.**

**I finally updated sorry it took so long tho...been focusing on school, college is exhausting. I need a vacation A.S.A.P **

* * *

The dark, gloomy sky and cold hard rain…it would be just a regular day in Mystic Falls. That is, If half the town wasn't gathered at the church in honor of Sheriff Forbes's daughter. Bonnie arrives wearing a black knee length dress with matching black pumps. Her eyes are emotionless as she closes the umbrella and steps into the church. She takes a seat in the back, away from a crying Elena who recently had her switch turned back on and a blank faced Damon, both in the front row. At least Elena had the decency to not cause a scene, unlike other people.

A pale skinned, high cheek boned, blonde haired lady in faux fur and Jimmy Choo pumps…Whom is presumed to be Caroline's aunt. In the middle of the ceremony got up and fell to her knees screaming "Oh God Why!? Why take my only Niece!?" And that wasn't the end of it. It was so bad that her brother dragged her out of the church; after prying her claw-like grip off the closed casket. _Can this day get anymore hilariously sad?_ Bonnie thought just as Elena got up to say a few consoling words.

"Caroline was like a sister to me…" Elena voice was drowned out and Bonnie found herself staring blankly at Elena, whose mouth was moving silently. Images of a blonde and redhead clouded Bonnie's vision; along with a familiar voice's echoing thoughts in her head. _I wonder which one should I kill first Blonde or Redhead? What do you think Naomi? _ "You take the blonde, I'll take the Redhead." A girl's voice with a thick accent, Bonnie couldn't distinguish. "P-please d-don't…kill us…We're too young to d-die." Then the anguishing screams start, so loud that they're piercing Bonnie's ears.

The screams finally cease as the blonde's girls head was savagely ripped from her shoulders. The sight of two dead girls on the floor, a decapitated head, and penetrating, lifeless brown eyes burning their way into Bonnie's memory. Those creepy pair of eyes slowly transform into the worried face of her longtime friend Matt. "Bonnie are you ok? You don't look good." Getting rid of the horror stricken look on her face, she blinks a couple of times becoming more aware of her surroundings "I'm Fine Matt…Just a little um- Shaken up." Everyone is now leaving the grave site, except Bonnie and Matt; the rain decides to pour harder. "Bonnie, It's pouring…don't you think you should head home?" "I think I might stay here for a while"

Matt gives her a look of uncertainty "Matt you can go home, I'll be ok" He nods slowly and pulls her in for a hug "Call if you need anything." He lets her go and slowly turns and walks to his truck, leaving Bonnie standing alone in the graveyard. "I remember when we were in the 4th grade and Tyler would tease me, we were in P.E. playing dodge ball and you threw the ball so hard you broke his nose. You got suspended for 3 days." A dry laugh escapes her throat "Those were the good times you know; back when everything was 'Normal'….I will miss you Care." The wind bends her umbrella inside out, and it blows clean out her hand. The rain is pouring, soaking Bonnie in water and her heels sink into the soiled dirt. All of this was just too much, she couldn't hold it together anymore, and she held it in through the whole ceremony. The rain water rolls down her face mixing with her tears, she stares at the casket unaware of the person behind her.

"I'll miss her just as much as I miss Lexi, they were both good friends." Stefan slowly walks to Bonnie's side, his eyes swiftly move from the casket to the sobbing girl next to him. "The longer you stand here the more you'll cry, because all those memories you shared are all rushing back, causing you pain." He puts his arm around her, pulling her close to him; she shakes him off. "Since when is 'The Ripper' the caring type?" He pulls her near him again "I'm not a complete asshole, you know that right?...Maybe we should get out of here before you contract pneumonia or something, I don't want my little Bonnie getting sick." She wipes her face and nods her head as they walk to her Prius, but they never notice the tall hooded figure lurking behind the trees watching their every move.

* * *

"Graduation just won't come fast enough, will it?" Matt stops frantically searching for books and glances at Bonnie "its three weeks from now…" She puts her hands on her hips and follows Matt "I know I want it to come faster, I just want to get it over with already." He places all the books on the table and sits down "Well I need the next three weeks to go by as slow as they possibly can." He gets a quizzical look from Bonnie "Why?" "Because I have a research paper to write and I need to study, my grades are at stake." He rubs he hand through his hair and grabs a book.

"I'm a little behind in History, Math, and Science." Bonnie's eyes are wide "You're failing you're classes!" the librarian gave her a stern look; if looks could kill. She sits down and takes out her History notes. "What are you doing?" She looks at Matt as if he had lost all of his brain matter "This is now a study session, Matty we will study until you know everything for memory." Matt blows out a long stream of air and bangs his head softly on the table. His head rises just as Bonnie reaches over to grab one of the books off the table; he notices a bluish purple mark on her upper arm. "Bonnie what the hell—" The words come out loudly and his voice elevates an octave higher. Everyone in the library stops and looks Matt's way, the librarians voice is stern and loud "Quite Donovan."

He rolls his eyes and focuses his attention on Bonnie "What happened to your arm?" She resembles a deer caught in headlights, but she recovers quickly. He catches it, he can tell she's lying even before the words leave her mouth "I bumped into my bookshelf while cleaning my room; you know I'm accident prone." He grabs Bonnie's history notebook "Yea prone to almost dying..." Suddenly she gets a stomach twisting feeling of anger, and she's not in the library with Matt anymore; she's outside watching Elena sneak towards Damon's blue Camaro through someone else's eyes. The rage is simmering just below the surface; she can feel it being restrained. It builds with every step Elena takes, the hate, the loathing, it's too much. It's so blinding, so intense it makes her head throb. The pounding just gets worse, a mind-numbing headache, it makes her scream, but it's not her voice, it's a male's voice screaming in agony and slowly it turns into a females. Back in the library, she sees Matt is under the table screaming at her, the rage she felt in her dies down a bit. The glass from the windows is all over the floor, along with paper, and the bookshelves are knocked over. Matt cautiously gets up from under the table and whispers "Bonnie why did you do that?" Bonnie gives him an apologetic look and rises from the chair "I didn't mean too, something took over…it wasn't me—"

"Hey you kids ok?" The librarian is slowly climbing out of the pile of books she was buried under, she looks up and sees Matt shake his head yes. He opens his mouth to ask Bonnie something, but she cuts him off. "I have to get to English class, see you later Matt." She grabs her books and quickly rushes out of the destroyed library. The library wasn't the only place that was destroyed, the hall way looked a mess lockers were unhinged from the wall, glass from shattered lights covered the floor, water from the fountains filled the hallway. _What the hell just happened to me?_ She decides she's not going to English class and sits on a bench outside Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she tries to free her mind of all her questions, but one lingers in her head. _Why did do this? _She thinks about it for a while, and another voice that's not hers answers. _Your rage consumes you just like it does me and sometimes you can't control it. _

* * *

**I hoped Y'all liked the chapter. ****Thanks for reading :)  
**

**As for the TVD season finale...It was just blah, i usually never have mood swings during a t.v show but damn I went from being sad to angry to pissed the fuck off. Why the fuck would you kill off BONNIE & STEFAN but bring Jeremy back(I kinda sorta like him, just a tiny bit tho). Then there's the big punch to the face Silas is Stefan's doppelganger...Are you fucking serious? The last thing they need is another doppelganger. Damon and Elena Julie Plec: oh their storyline never gets old (Me: Yes it does! Julie Plec Yes it fucking does!).  
**

**Random question should i write a Klonnie(Klaus/Bonnie) fic?**


End file.
